


Newfangled Attraction ( I like who I like)

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, First Kiss, M/M, Training Sessions, half naked people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Derek wasn’t concerned with the ideology behind assigning labels to his own sexuality. He liked whom he liked, no matter the gender.What he did have a problem with was the newfangled attraction that he had developed towards Stiles. Said attraction was becoming increasingly problematic the more he was in contact with the smart mouthed young man and said problems were developing in the crotch area every time Stiles divested himself of an article of clothing.





	Newfangled Attraction ( I like who I like)

Derek wasn’t concerned with the ideology behind assigning labels to his own sexuality. He liked whom he liked, no matter the gender.

What he did have a problem with was the newfangled attraction that he had developed towards Stiles. Said attraction was becoming increasingly problematic the more he was in contact with the smart mouthed young man and said problems were developing in the crotch area every time Stiles divested himself of an article of clothing.

 

Which brought him to the fresh hell of training sessions in which Stiles would ultimately end up killing him slowly by being half naked.

 

It was progressively harder to concentrate as each new meeting was turning Stiles’ body into a better version of itself, constantly transforming and manipulating, melting the remains of baby fat away, making it more flexible and efficient.

 

The vast expanse of creamy alabaster skin on display, the pulling and bunching of his lean muscles moving under dewy skin, the way every droplet of sweat glistened as they ran down the planes of his body were proving to be too much of a distraction.

 

He found himself increasingly battling the need to drop fangs and just  _claim._ He wanted to taste the saltiness that would puddle in the dips of his collarbone or in the dimples on each side of his spine, to lick the ridges of his abs and bite his way down the trail of hair disappearing under the waistband of his shorts. His claws were itching to pop out of their nail beds to run up his long legs, scratching the taut skin of his butt and disappear in the cleft separating them.

 

His wolf wanted to lap at his dusky nipples and leave bruises down the fair skin of his torso, marking him as his. He yearned to scent him, to bury his nose in the soft skin behind his ear, along his neck, into his armpits and down to his groin where his musky smell would be strongest.

He wanted to nip at the “v” of his lower belly, and mouth at the trail of hair that ran down from his navel. He imagined slipping his thumbs under the elastic at his waist and pulling the fabric down to free his-

 

He was suddenly jerked out of his musings and brought back to reality when he found himself on the ground, flat on his back, with a body sprawled on top of his in a tangle of limbs. He opened his eyes to find Stiles’ face a hair’s breath away, his eyes wide with surprise and a blush slowly creeping up to his hair line.

He groaned at the proximity and felt his dick harden, which had Stiles’ breath hitch in his throat and his pupils dilate so much his tawny eyes were almost black. The young man tried to find purchase to lift himself up from the precarious position they were in but Derek grabbed his hips and held him in place.

 

He blinked a few times as his brain tried to catch up and slid a hand up the warm skin of Stiles’ spine, slipped his fingers in the soft strands of his hair and pulled him down until he was able to nibble at his lips. Stiles’ moan punched out of his chest at the contact and Derek licked into his mouth. He went completely off line at the sensation, the feeling, the taste of Stiles’ tongue on his had him groaning deep in his throat. It didn’t last long, only a few minutes, until they needed to come up for air, but it marked a shift in  _everything_.   

 

Stiles looked dazed but had a small astonished smile on his face. His hair was disheveled and his lips were a bit puffy but he was  _smiling_  and that settled something deep in Derek’s soul. The young man pushed himself up on his arms and his voice was a bit raspy when he spoke.

“What the hell just happened?”   

Derek shrugged noncommittally, his hands still splayed against naked skin.” Kind of wanted to do that for a while.”

“Uh? You’ve wanted this?” There was a decidedly incredulous tone to the question and it had him maybe, most probably, start to doubt his judgment but at this point he didn’t find it in himself to care.

“Yeah. That and, well, a few other things too…” He felt his face heat up and new he had turned a deep shade of pink.

Stiles just plonked himself back down on his chest to nuzzle in the curve of his neck. His voice   was muffled and almost pained when he replied. “Jesus  _Fuck_ , Derek. You better not be  _fucking_ with me right now.” He took a long shuddering breath before continuing. “I’ve kinda been wanting this for so long and I won’t be able to just walk way and pretend it never happened if you’re just fucking with me.”

 

He searched for the right words, wanting to convey his emotions correctly, without any pretense.

“Stiles, look at me.” The young man lifted his head, eyes filled with uncertainty and apprehension.  “I’m so tired of being afraid. I don’t want to be alone anymore and I want to learn how to believe I am worth it, that I can have things like friends and love and, and –“

He closed his eyes to prevent the tears that were threatening to overflow. He didn’t remember ever feeling this  _naked_  before and it was overwhelming but he knew he owed Stiles the truth. 

“I want this, all of whatever  _this_  is. With you. I don’t want to pretend I don’t care anymore because I do. I care so damn  _much_  I’m scared shitless. But it’s you and I know you’ll teach me how to do this thing.”

The contact of trembling fingers on his cheeks startled him and he opened his eyes to Stiles’ own tear-filled amber hued gaze.

“Yes,  _yes._ Of course YES!” Stiles panted against his lips then smashed their mouths together in a kiss that lacked finesse but compensated by how much enthusiasm it contained.


End file.
